


My Savior, the Serpent

by Kat5689



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Joaquin is one of the best people to ever live, Joavin, Kevin is a big ol' softie, M/M, Moose is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat5689/pseuds/Kat5689
Summary: Joaquin and Kevin meet after Moose Mason attacks the Kevin at the Twilight Drive-In. Kevin falls for Joaquin hard and fast, and the only problem was that Joaquin fell for him, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee! So I'm a sucky writer, but I work really hard on these, so I wanna share them. Sorry if you're disappointed with my "skills" :P

Kevin Keller sat with Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom at the Twilight Drive-In. He would rather it have been Betty he was sitting with, but he supposed Veronica wasn't completely Madame Satan. Cheryl sat with them against their will, burrowing in the nest of blankets and popping popcorn into her mouth one by one. Their eyes were fixed on the screen, trying to watch Rebel Without a Cause in vain.

Kevin's head peeked passed the side of his truck, and he shushed the Southside Serpents with a harsh voice. His hands started to tremble and he immediately knew that was a mistake. He just shushed a gang. Oh, my gods. But these thoughts seized as his eyes landed on a boy sitting in the middle of the group, fingertips skimming the rim of a popcorn bucket and a small smirk playing on his lips. Their eyes locked, and the Serpent's icy blue eyes bored into his own. He turned away with a gulp.

He felt Veronica shift beside him, and all of a sudden, she was standing tall and proud, facing the gang. "Hey!" She began, "You know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you'll find out!" Kevin gawked as the people around them honked their car horns and applauded. Veronica curtsied, rejoicing in the attention, whispered "Thank you", and then sat down. She exhaled as she settled back into the blankets. Kevin's eyes were as round as quarters and the back of his head was pressed against the blankets draped over the back of his truck.

He looked back just in time to see the Serpent from before smile with strikingly white teeth. He turned away before he could catch his gaze. "I cannot believe you just threatened a gang-banger," Kevin said incredulously. Veronica acted as if it was no big deal. "I've dealt with worse in the East Village. I just hate when people disrespect my cinematic experience," She said simply to him before exhaling deeply and tossing a glance at Cheryl.

Then she snatched the popcorn bucket from his hands and handed it to Cheryl. Before Kevin could process what happened, she said "How 'bout a refill?" She put the bucket in the head Vixen's lap. Cheryl smiled a sickly sweet grin and said, "Yeah, Kev, how about a refill? Cherry cola, as always." Kevin glared at her, but took the bucket, nonetheless, and hopped out of the back of the truck with a grunt.

He avoided the eyes of the Serpents as if his life depended on it, although he could feel the heat of their stares burning his neck. He kept walking. He could see the light of the concession stand from where he was. He listened to the gravel crunch under his shoes. And then he realized he could hear two pairs of shoes crunching gravel. Four feet. Last time he checked, he had two feet. He looked to his right, but then quickly to his left as he could still see that damn blue-eyed Serpent staring at him.

He reached the concession stand and having not spotted the person that had been walking near him, was a little on edge. He placed the popcorn bucket on the counter. "Can I get a refill?" He asked the blond teenager behind the counter. Without replying, he turned around and busied himself with retrieving more popcorn. Kevin turned around and upon spying a couple making out in a car with no hood, said "And some gummy worms and a cola."

The slightly-annoyed teenager turned around with a slight sigh. Kevin turned back around and looked at the couple again. He wished he had a boyfriend. He was sick of hookups and one night stands with primarily closeted guys. He heard what people said about him. "A man-hoe" is what they called him. He knew it shouldn't matter, but it did. Oh, great. Now he was going to start eating his feelings again.

"And a hot dog?" He said, silently ashamed of himself. "Who am I trying to impress?" He muttered to no one in particular. The boy turned around to look at him. "We're out of dogs," He said slowly, smiling apologetically. "Figures," Kevin said sarcastically, sighing and gathering his stuff in his arms. He turned around, only to become face-to-face with "Moose?" The burly boy smirked. "Keller," He said suggestively.

Kevin stared at him. "Funny seeing you here," He said awkwardly, not knowing how to continue this conversation. "I came here to find you. I knew you would be here." Kevin blinked. "Oh. What do you need?" He asked politely. He had a bad feeling about this. What could Moose Mason want from him? The bigger boy grabbed the Kevin's arm and dragged him away from everyone else.

He noticed that Moose wasn't exactly walked in a straight line. He was wobbling and his head bobbed from shoulder to shoulder. And then he smelled the air. There was a hint of tequila wafting though the air, and it was radiating off of Moose. "You're drunk," Kevin said. It wasn't a question, but a realization.

Moose stopped abruptly and spun around to face him. Kevin frowned in response to his coy smile. "And horny." And then he smashed his lips onto Kevin's like an animal pouncing at their prey. Kevin, who had not been anticipating that, broke away from him and stumbled backwards. "No, Moose," He said. He just wasn't up for him tonight. As he said before, he was sick of hookups with closeted guys.

"C'mon, Kev," He purred, stepping forward and putting his large hands on Kevin's waist. He wiggled out of his grasp. "Stop," He said sternly, putting his hands in front of him like a wall. Moose looked confused, then upset, and then he looked angry. "What? You bang everything that moves! What's wrong with me? Veronica has heels higher than your standards," He growled.

Kevin glared, but then gasped as Moose roughly pushed him against the fence. Kevin yelped as he kissed him again, harder this time. Their teeth knocked together and Moose pinned Kevin's hands against the fence. "Moose, please stop!" Kevin begged when Moose caught his breath. He didn't reply. Kevin squirmed and writhed as Moose pushed their lips back together. Moose imagined this is what it would be like to make out with a wall. Kevin was scared. How far was Moose going to take this? And then he made a huge mistake. He bit Moose's tongue with all of his might.

Moose yelled and took a large step back, pushing his palms on his lips. He grunted and as he opened his mouth, blood came oozing out from between his lips. He glared at Kevin with fire in his eyes. He was silent, but Kevin knew how infuriated he was without words. Kevin felt his knees buckling. He'd never gotten into a fight before. He was too much of a softie. Oh, what had he done? Moose brought up his fist and all Kevin could think to do what cross his arms over his face and squeeze his eyes shut, bracing for impact.

But the punch he was waiting for never came. He heard a loud thud and for a moment, he thought he had fallen to the ground so hard he had went into a coma or something, but upon opening his eyes only slightly, he realized he was still standing upright, and looking right into the cold, blue eyes of the Southside Serpent that he had spied what felt like forever ago.

He looked down and saw that Moose was lying on the dirt, a purple bruise already starting to form on his cheek. Kevin blinked, and slowly moved his arms back to his sides, wondering if he should run for the hills, or thank the Serpent for saving him. And then the beautiful stranger spoke in a voice that sounded like velvet.

"Are you okay?"


	2. Promising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin and Kevin talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter! I just wanted to update today.

Kevin was speechless for a moment, dumbfounded and trembling. After a few moments of staring into the stranger's striking blue eyes, he nodded. "I'm fine," He said in a shaky voice. He stifled a gasp as the man smiled with pearly white teeth. Could he get any more perfect? "Good to hear, even though I know that's not truthful. I'm Joaquin," He said, extending his hand.

Kevin shook his outstretched hand and felt his own hand clam up. "Kevin. Kevin Keller," He told him. Joaquin froze. "As in Sheriff Keller?" He asked, his tone laced with concern. "Is that a problem?" Kevin asked, thoroughly confused. Joaquin sighed, yanking his sleeve up. "Is this a problem?" He asked. Kevin stared at the Southside Serpent tattoo, and the snake on the attractive gang memeber's arm stared back. 

"I won't tell if you don't." He said quickly. Joaquin smiled, and then took a step forward. But he seemed to rethink this, and paused. Kevin seemed scared. He had the right to be, of course. He had just been attacked by an angry drunk guy, after all. Joaquin had been planning on kissing the pretty preppy, but when he saw that guy attack him, something snapped. Next thing he knew his hand hurt and he was standing over an unconscious jerk.

And so instead of pinning the beautiful boy to the fence and snogging him senseless like he had originally planned, he asked for Kevin's phone. At first, Kevin thought he was being robbed. This thought caused him to wonder if Joaquin had a weapon, so he hastily handed over his most prized possession. But instead of running off with his phone and leaving Kevin to explain to his dad why he had left his group in the first place, he added himself to Kevin's contacts.

"You seem promising, Preppy. Here's my number," He ignored his thumping heart and shoved the phone on Kevin's chest, "Use it." Kevin blinked, dumbfounded. "Th-th-thanks," He stuttered. "N-n-n-no problem," Joaquin teased. Kevin laughed. "See you around, Kevin Keller." And with that, Joaquin was gone, and Kevin was all but running back to his truck to tell Veronica everything.


End file.
